


Savior

by crazystargirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good Lotor (Voltron), Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, The keitor might be slow burn??, author has no idea what the fuck she's doing though, i'll try, lotor saves keith, my mind was changed by my writers block so the paladins will show up way earlier than planned, the altean colony doesn't exist, updates will be weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazystargirl/pseuds/crazystargirl
Summary: While bleeding out after a Blade mission goes badly wrong, Keith is saved by the people he would have placed last on his list of potential saviors.





	1. Chapter 1

Dying, Keith decided, wasn't fun. His vision was unfocused as he looked at Kolivan. The leader was looking down at him with an impassive face and Keith understood why. People died on missions every single time they went out, he wasn't any different. Kolivan turned away from him, his mask forming and Keith shut his eyes to avoid watching him leave,knowing that it would be too much for him to handle. He heard the faint whoosh of the Blade ship taking off and then it was gone. His shaky breathing and the crackle of the fire caused by the explosion intended to distract the sentries becoming the only sounds he could hear.

A sob shook his body and sent pain shooting through every fibre of his being. Would the Blades tell Voltron what had happened to him? Would they even care? After all, he had left them behind, maybe they would forget about him with time.

Footsteps and voices broke the silence and Keith forced his eyes to open, looking up at the people who kneeled beside him, talking amongst themselves. He only caught pieces of their hushed conversation and his brows furrowed as he tried to fill in the gaps.

"Stabilise him!", one who he figured was the leader barked at the others. He seemed...familiar but Keith couldn't quite place his finger on where he had encountered him before.

"You can't possibly be that insane!", another said, this one was definitely a she. Although it sounded like he was listening from underwater, Keith could hear the shock and agitation in her voice clearly

He let out a groan of pain as the person stopping his wounds from getting even worse accidentally jolted him in a way that made agony overtake his body. The leader's head turned to him and they radiated an air of concern despite the helmet that was covering their face from his view. One of their hands gently reached for his face and he blinked in confusion before realising that they were probably looking for the emergency release on his mask. He took a leap of fate and tilted his head slowly to show him where the sensor was, a slightly lighter patch against the inky nanotech. His meaning was obviously understood because only a moment later, he felt cooler air on his face and the man's hand was holding the back of his head to keep it from clashing with the ground. Even without being able to see their faces, Keith could feel the shock radiating off everybody in the group. Probably because of his distinctly non-Galra face. Without the mask making his vision more blurry-was that possible?- he suddenly recognised the armour they were all wearing and he came to the horrifying realisation of who exactly these people were. He had seen them before, he had fought them before-most of them anyways. The one holding his head was unfamiliar but he'd be willing to bet anything that he knew exactly who it was.

 

Keith's moment of inner angst and poetic broodiness was rudely interrupted by the leader speaking. "I feel the need to inform you that the world is about to go dark". Keith looked at him in confusion before the one tending to him waved a syringe and his mouth formed a little 'o' in understanding. He would have protested considering these people were his enemies but before he could make any sound at all, there was a sharp sting in his leg and sure enough, everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Keith returned to consciousness, his limbs felt like they were made of lead and his eyelids were crusty with sleep. Forcing his eyes open and lifting a heavy arm to wipe them clear, he found that he was in some sort of medical room. It resembled the one in the Blade base somewhat but he could tell that he was somewhere else entirely. The room was pleasantly warm, unlike the blade base and Keith decided that he liked it here already. Allowing his eyes to slip shut again, Keith let out a sigh and decided to wait for someone to tell him where the hell he was.

After what felt like ten minutes but could easily have been less, Keith heard the slight hiss of the room's door opening and someone entered. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell that they were standing directly beside the bed where he was lying and it took all of his willpower to not look at them. 

The person huffed a laugh, "I can tell that you're awake, little one". With just that sentence, Keith felt his blood run cold, he knew that voice. The colour must have drained from his face because he felt the bed dip as Lotor sat on the edge with a chuckle. "I'm not planning on hurting you , there's no reason to be so afraid", he told him, his voice carrying a mildly amused tone.

Keith opened his eyes and glared at Lotor but that only served to amuse the man further and he gave the human a slight grin that gave Keith a glimpse of his fangs. Keith felt his cheeks heat up as the prince took him by the chin and examined his face before dropping it again and letting his head fall back onto the pillow with a soft thump.

"How are you feeling?", Lotor asked him, his voice sounding oddly soft, a stark contrast from literally every other time Keith had heard him speak.

"Numb as fuck", Keith said truthfully, his voice coming out croaky but still fairly clear. He coughed a bit, his dry throat coming to his attention as he spoke.

Lotor nodded in reception to his reply and picked up a water pouch from beside the bed. Keith tried to sit up so that he could drink it but failed miserably as his energy seemed to be zapped from him. He looked at the water pouch and Lotor rolled his eyes in amusement before pulling him up gently and allowing Keith to lean against him. He took the straw of the water pouch into his mouth as it was pressed to his lips and drank, relishing the cool liquid running down his parched throat. Under normal circumstances, Keith may have found it odd that the person who was currently enemy number one was holding him up to allow him to drink water but he was groggy and thirsty so he didn't question it. The pouch was empty far faster than he would have liked and he pouted as Lotor placed it back beside the bed. He felt Lotor laugh before he heard it, the action bouncing him against the prince’s chest slightly. Tilting his head back onto Lotor’s shoulder to glare at him, he was met with a raised eyebrow and Lotor placing a second water pouch onto his forehead.

Lotor snorted as Keith jolted in surprise and the water pouch fell off of his head and onto the sheets. “How graceful”, he commented drily, “Clearly the Blades of Marmora are excellent at training their agents to be afraid of nothing”. He took delight in how the other’s face darkened in embarrassment as he averted his eyes. He was not pleased by how a second later, the Marmoran agent pinched his side, hard.

Keith smirked with renewed energy as Lotor winced at the unexpected sharp pain in his side and it only grew as the prince looked down at him with offence clearly visible on his features. His smirk was wiped off his face when Lotor abruptly stood and Keith toppled back onto the bed, almost falling off of it. He watched as Lotor left the room swiftly without so much as a glance back at him. He would be lying if he didn’t feel a bit disappointed that he was gone, he was actually ok company for a bad guy. 

“Great job, Keith, you managed to annoy the person who was trying to kill you the last time you met”, the marmorite muttered to himself, glaring up at the ceiling in frustration. Of course he had managed to get Lotor to leave the one time he was being kind to him. Pulling the blankets over his head, Keith shut his eyes and lay in the darkness, wondering what was going on in the wider universe at that very moment; was Voltron fighting? He doubted it, there was no rocking of the ship to indicate that it was in combat although there was a chance that they weren't on Lotor's main cruiser. Were the blades on a mission? More than likely, they were near constantly fighting the empire. Really makes you tired of fighting, even if you love it. As more thoughts flowed through his mind, Keith became unaware of everything around him which admittedly wasn't much, although maybe if he hadn't, he would have heard the quiet sounds of Lotor's footsteps as he pushed off of the wall outside the room's door and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna tell y'all here that I know Lotor is ooc in this but my explanation is that he's fascinated by Keith now that he knows he's only partially galra

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit that this fic is extremely self indulgent but it would be a bonus if people enjoyed reading it. If you are reading this, I'll be updating soon and others will come after that (hopefully more frequent than with my other stories)


End file.
